


A Report Written By Ratchet

by Optronix



Series: Reports From The Autobots [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Medical Injury, Medical Report, Mission Reports, POV First Person, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: After Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's battle, it's Ratchet who must patch them up.





	A Report Written By Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

MEDICAL PROCEDURE REPORT FORM

(Only applicable for medical personnel)

DEPARTMENT: MEDICAL BAY

CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICIER: RATCHET

MEDIC ON DUTY: Ratchet

PATIENT: Sunstreaker

DATE AND TIME OF ADMITTANCE: June 28th, 18:22:57

INCIDENT (as stated by patient): The idiot fought the Predacons with his moron twin.

SYMPTOMS (as stated by patient): He’s a moron who nearly got his helm torn off.

REPAIRS ISSUED: 

-Initial scan indicated severe internal trauma to all six struts in left wrist, two strained, three fractured, one snapped. Connective mesh was wrapped around each strut and heated until fused. Multiple wires were replaced due to being damaged in battle. Additional bracket was added and fused against broken strut to reduce further injury and chance of breaking in the future. Armor was replaced after repairs. 

-Four, approx. two-inch deep cuts down Sunstreaker’s back. All four wounds were cleaned with non-rust agents. Due to the jagged nature of the wounds, laser scalpel 2.0 was used to warm armor for manual reconstruction, welded once in place. SparWire medical tape was placed over wounds for protection, and to begin healing. No internal damages found. Sensor cluster B5 was rewired and reactivated due to, presumably claws, slicing through it. 

-Puncture wound, lower left of abdomen, probably from being gored by a horn. Energon line ruptured; repaired with connective mesh and bonding agent X89. Sensor cluster B9 damaged, causing Sunstreaker to lose feeling in right leg. Sensor was replaced and rewired. Sunstreaker stated feeling returned to leg two minutes later. The puncture wound itself was approx. three inches in diameter and patched using removable metallic mesh until self-repair sets in. 

-Gash on cheek was cleaned and taped up, again with SparWire.

-Non-life-threatening dents, scrapes, and cuts were seen to accordingly. Dents were knocked out with small hammer, size 12. Scrapes were cleaned thoroughly, none breaking armor – the worst of which was back of Sunstreaker’s helm. Numerous small cuts were found: back of right leg, front of right leg, across left shoulder, two down the chassis (approx. five inches and seven inches) and below left knee. All were cleaned and bandaged – self repair will see to them.

PATIENT NOTES: Refused painkillers again. Was smacked numerous times for being a snarky youngling.

Was issued a brace for left wrist to ensure proper healing. Must be seen in five days for post-surgery check-up to guarantee the repairs held and to make sure other wounds listed above are healing and have not become infected.

IS PATIENT CLEARED FOR DUTY: No.

IF NO, PLEASE STATE REASON(S): Sunstreaker’s left (dominate) wrist is undergoing healing. He is to be removed from the field and from the active duty roster until cleared by Ratchet. He is not to spar, train, or otherwise be active until further notice.

IF NO, PLEASE STATE APPROPRIATE ACCOMADATIONS: Monitor duty or other desk work that will not strain his wrist.

DATE AND TIME OF DISCHARGE: June 29th, 09:00:00

REPORT APPROVED BY: Ratchet

REPORT ACKNOWLEDGED BY (please add designation upon finishing report): Prowl / Ironhide / Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series I'm working on, Autobots writing reports. I thought it would be a cool platform for telling a story, a report; plus I've been wanting to play around with first person POV within the Transformers universe.
> 
> And yes, it's a slow, work-in-progress. Ah, the life of a college student.
> 
> Leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
